bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Demon Amu Yunos
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20986 |no = 1601 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |normal_distribute = 21, 16, 15, 13, 12, 12, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 18, 13, 11, 10, 9, 7, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 112, 115, 118 |bb2_distribute = 40, 33, 27 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb_distribute = 16, 13, 11, 10, 8, 8, 7, 6, 7, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 25, 22, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 38, 44, 50, 56, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 4, 3, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit made in an attempt to replicate the powers of Calamity Demon Amu Yunos. Ruler of the Zamburg region of Ishgria, Amu Yunos has remained unchanged since a time before the dawn of history in her homeland. She is even said to transcend the concept of time itself. Though Amu Yunos's eternal life seems to have caused her to lose interest in everything, even including her own survival, she wields awe-inspiring power nonetheless. As an example, Amu Yunos once bound a mountain-sized giant in place in Zamburg, leaving it to die on the spot for defying her authority. |summon = Why, you called for me? Aren't you a funny one? I think I might have a good time with you. |fusion = There's no real point in getting stronger now... Still, I'll let you decide. |evolution = | hp_base = 5133 |atk_base = 2125 |def_base = 2028 |rec_base = 1970 | hp_lord = 7330 |atk_lord = 2876 |def_lord = 2758 |rec_lord = 2656 | hp_anima = 8222 |rec_anima = 2418 |atk_breaker = 3114 |def_breaker = 2520 |def_guardian = 2996 |rec_guardian = 2537 |def_oracle = 2639 |rec_oracle = 3013 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Outsider's Distortion |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts all elemental damage & negates critical damage |lsnote = 100% elemental damage |bb = Evercold Omen |bbdescription = 11 combo Water and Light attack on all foes, 3 combo Water attack on Fire types, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% elemental damage & 40% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bbhits2 = 3 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 380 |sbb = Singularity |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water and Light attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Water attack on Fire types, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn & negates critical damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 100% elemental damage, 15% fill rate & 10% DoT reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Prophecy |ubbdescription = 21 combo powerful Water and Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, additional damage reduction for 3 turns, negates critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 350% elemental damage & 30% DoT reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Eternal Sigil |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts elemental damage & reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 30% elemental damage & 15% reduction |evofrom = |evointo = 20987 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Amu Yunos1 }}